Insane
by DemonAngel206
Summary: You know how some stories butch has an obsession with Buttercup well lets switch that up. Buttercup has an obession with butch but along the way there will be sercets. A little of blues with reds but they will have different stories.
1. Buttercup and Butch

**Hey guys its me Demonangel206. This is my new story about ButchxButtercup, I just love them as a couple. So, I hope you enjoy this story and please R&R. Now Read! plz**

**(Butch P.O.V)**

Who and what is she. Every time I tried to figure it out something has to pop up. I have never been this terrified in my life. what if she finds me, what do I do then. What will I say? but the only thing I'm afraid of is that what will she do to me?

_2 years ago_

I have been always the outcast and didn't have a lot of friends but I was okay with that. I have two brothers but I haven't seen them since, I was 7 years old.(A/N: btw Butch is 15 years old) A lot of things happen since then I really don't remember anything. Its like somehow its been erased. This my first year in High school. Everything was going well I mean like I got good grades, I never did anything bad(btw they're not criminals anymore), heck I even volunteer at a homeless shelter but everything changed when I met Buttercup. That morning I was going to school just minding my own business until my friend Brandon came along.

"Man last night the scariest shit happened" Brandon said. The only thing you should know about him is that he will do anything for you.

"What happened"

"Okay so I was watching the news and there's a new killer on the lose and he already killed 3 people and now he's just waiting for he's next victim thats scary right?"

"Do they know who it is?" I asked.

"I don't know all they said that he usually waits until midnight and then he MURDERS you!"

"Really you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Why would I lie about this?"

"You're right I'm sorry" I said. I really care about other people feelings. I just don't like other people getting hurt. Its my sensitive side.

"Hey you okay bro you not looking so good"

"Yeah I'm just not feeling well"

"you know you could've have stay home its the first day of school you can miss one more day" Brandon said. I wish I stayed cause if I knew staying home before all this chaos wouldn't happen.

"Its okay" We talked the whole way, we went to class and just waited until the teacher came.

"Good morning" Mr. Martinez said. Everyone immediately sat down because Mr. Martinez is really strict like if you do something bad well the only thing I can say to you is good luck cause you're gonna need it.

"We have a new student today I hope you can make her feel comfortable in our school" Mr. Martinez said.

"I hope she's hot" Brandon said. He's always been in an off and on relationship with this girl named Aria. She was actually a cool girl every guy wanted her but I really don't understand why she is with Brandon if he is a total dick to her but I don't know how their relationship is so, I'm not going to be in it.

"Don't you have a girlfriend" I asked.

"No we broke it off" Brandon said casually, see what I mean.

"Sure" I said note the sarcasm.

"We are, I want something new"

"And thats why you guys broke up" I said.

"What do you mean" Brandon but he sounded a little mad.

"You are always acting like a douche bag to her and it doesn't even look like you guys were even dating" and after I said that he shut the fuck up.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Buttercup" She had raven and green eyes just like mine but a little lighter. The bell rang and it was lunch so everyone left.

the strangest thing is that when she looked at me then I saw something beside her side. I couldn't really see it but it was red no maybe it was black but when I blinked twice it wasn't there anymore. I looked back at Buttercup and then she just smiled at me and all day. I was thinking who is that girl?

During lunch, I usually hang out alone. I'll hang out with Brandon but he's with other people and i'm kinda shy so you get my point. I was sitting quietly eating my sandwich which is sooo good but anyways Buttercup suddenly came up to me.

"Hey Butch."

"How do you know my name?"

"Cause it says it on your backpack." she started it laugh. I kind of felt good inside but it died quickly.

"Oh yeah hahaha"

"Why are you alone?"

"Oh umm I like being alone." Then she grabbed my face and stared at my eyes witch made me blush like crazy.

"Liar." She said then let go.

"W-what?"

"Its okay don't worry if you don't want to tell me, I understand." and when she said that sentence I felt something inside of me but i chose to ignore it. We started to eat silently it went like this for about 5 mins until Buttercup broke it.

"Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"What do you what to be when you grow up?" It hit me. I honestly don't know. All my life I thought I could you know swing it but now I give it some thought I should do something that I want to do. I wanted to be a police man cause I believe everyone should deserve justice but people keep telling me that I might get shot and I didn't give any support so I gave up on it. (A/N: it actually happen to me but don't let that happen to you)

"This might actually sound silly but I want to be a cop."

"Really thats so cool you should."

"Thanks. What about you?"

"Me? Umm I don't know theres so many options"

"Just do what you love and don't worry if you need anyone I'm here for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah I'll be here always promise." and I realized my mistake from there on. If I haven't promise her that I'll be there always I wouldn't be hiding. I wouldn't be afraid. Everything changed... Buttercup changed.

**Hey guys how the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it. I tried my very best and please R&R. Tell me if you guys think I should continue. BTW Power Love on hold. I'll get back to it like i a week and for Love? slimshadey147 will continue it.**


	2. Bubbles and Boomer

**Hey! long time no see. This is chapter 2. This is for the blues. Hope you like it and plz R&R! BTW remember the blues and reds will have different stories so like they will be separate stories but at the end they will come together.**

* * *

(Bubbles P.O.V)  
I woke up at 5 in the morning. I need to look good. I took a shower got dress which took a while because I didn't know what to wear. Then I do my girly things and got ready. I love the morning. I don't know I can't explain it. I love how the sun is peeking at the horizon and the fresh cold breeze. I usually take the bus to school but today I want to walk. I look at the time and its 7:15 and then I got my handbag and left.

While I was walking I felt someone grab my hand and I was about to scream but then the person puts his hand over my mouth. I looked at it was just Boomer. I thought it was a manic. Boomer and I been going out about 2 years now. We started in 7th grade and now we are in high school our freshman year.  
"Boomer I told you not to scare me"  
"I'm sorry but I couldn't resist" boomer said while grabbing my hand. I love boomer with all my heart but there's just one little isty bitsy problem. He is really possesive and he isn't afraid to hurt anybody.  
"Did you hear the news there's a killer around" I said but then I felt his grip getting tighter.  
"Boomer babe you're hurting me"  
"Oh i'm soo sorry"  
"Its okay but what do you think about the killer I think he's a jerk around killing people" and the moment I said that he looked really mad I don't know why maybe because I was talking about another guy but you might never know the killer might be a woman.  
"Lets stop talking about this please"  
"Sure" We stayed in silence until we got to school. The bell rang and I kissed Boomer goodbye and I went to class. I really didn't pay attention I was talking to my best friend Sophia. When class was over I was going to math but then I saw my other best friend name Derek. I can't really talk to him because boomer doesn't like it when I talk to other guys.  
"Hey Derek whats up"  
"Hey bubbles I haven't talk to you in awhile"  
"I know but we should catch up some other day" I looked at the right of Derek and I saw a pissed of Boomer.  
"What are you doing" Boomer said staring at Derek.  
"Listen dude I didn't do anything I just ask Bubbles if she did the notes for science and I just wanted to copy" Derek said. I can't believed he lied for me. I hope Boomer goes easy on him.  
"Well bubbles isn't going to let you copy so lets go bubbles" Boomer said. I just looked shocked at him. I mean nobody commands me.  
"No" I said.  
"What" Boomer said.  
"Imma go" and then Derek left running.  
"I said no"  
"What do you mean no" Boomer said. I looked around and I guess everybody went to class.  
"Look you are being really possesive lately and I don't think I can handle it anymore"  
"You ARE my girlfriend and always going to be" and then boomer got my arms and started to drag me out of school. Oh hell nah.  
"Let go of me" I said trying to pull away but it was useless. Boomer ignored me so the next thing I said shocked me.  
"I'm breaking up with you boomer whether you like it or not" I yelled and he suddenly let go and I looked at him.  
"Boomer just get away from me" and with that I left.

(Boomer P.O.V)  
In the morning everything was going great but until 2nd period bubbles said she wanted to break up with me. That's crazy right? Bubbles is mine forever and ever. I won't give up that easily. I need to win her back. I went to my class and when school was over I went home and started to plan how should I win bubbles back but then I started to think where is my mom. I went downstairs and saw a note the said:

_Hey honey just warm up some left overs and I'm might be at home at midnight. Call me when you get home. Good night sweetie._

I love my mom with all my heart but I hate when she stays late but we do need the money so that's why i'm going to get a job but later. I then started to think about my family my mom as been the only one there for me and the weird thing is that my mom doesn't have pictures of me when I was a little boy. I start to think about my family but I get nothing. Its like it has been erased. I started to get a headache so I thought I should just sleep. Imma get Bubbles one way or another.

The Next Day

(Bubbles P.O.V)  
I woke up like at 3 in the morning. I could not sleep at all. i'm dead tired but I'm so afraid to close my eyes because if I do I see boomer and I need him to get him out of my head. I don't know what to do anymore. I decide that i'll wont go to school today. There are things I need to think through. I still love boomer but I can't take his possesivess anymore. I need to be free but I still want him. Boomer I love you with all my heart but sometimes you can be a pain in the ass.

* * *

**Hey you guys! What do you guys think. Please R&R! **


	3. Blossom and Brick

**Hey guys this is chapter 3! This is for the reds. I really hope you guys like it. Please R&R.**

* * *

(Blossom P.O.V)

Few Months Ago

When I moved into this small town I thought everything will be fine. I have a job, a house, good and loving family and friends. I thought nothing could go wrong. Boy was I wrong. I felt like it was all looking good for me but then suddenly the skies turned grey. The sun disappeared into the darkness. I was unpacking my things entering my new lovely home... well I thought it was lovely. I put the last box inside and i felt someone was starring at me. I turned to look around but no one was there. I was probably my imagination. This continue for a few weeks then it turn into months and before I knew it I realized that I was being stalked.

Present Time

I always leave my curtains closed. Leave my doors locked. After a few months of being stalked I called the police to deal with this. I couldn't take it anymore. I was so afraid if the stalker will one day come up to me and do terrible things or something like that. I am glad that my boyfriend, Brick, was in this case. I still remember the first time that Brick and I went out. It was the day that I went to report the stalking. I went to speak with the police but I guess that day was their busiest day so I tried to speak with anyone that was available but of course nobody listen to me but then Brick came up to me and asked if I needed anything. I told him about my stalking problem and he said he'll be right on it. I was so glad. Days pass with Brick coming home with me. At first, it was just a cop and the victim thing but it slowly changed to something more. Then we started to date. We have been going out for about a year. Next month in December 12 its our one year anniversary. Right now I'm just in my kitchen drinking coffee. I love coffee and I mean it. Then I hear someone knocking at my door. It was Brick.

"Hey I just came here to get some files that I left from last night" Brick said.

"Yeah they're over there by the island" I said.(A/N: if you don't know what an island is. It's just like a table in the center. I don't know how to explain it)

"Thanks" Brick said while getting the files.

"Did you guys find out who my stalker is yet?"

"Not yet but lately he hasn't been stalking you right"

"Yeah but still"

"All we know is that he comes around 1 in the morning and just sits in his mini van for about 3 hours" Brick said. If they had that much information why coudn't they catch him.

"You guys have ebough evidence so why don't you just stake out and arrest him" I almost yelled at him.

"You can't arrest him, he hasn;t hurt you in any way but you could give him a restaining order but thats about it"

"Can you leave already please I need some time alone to myself" and without a second thought Brick just walked out of the door. I didn't really think he'll be like this. I know I told him to leave but still he could have said 'no I'll protect you' or something like that. Whatever I don't care anymore.

The Next Day

I woke up hearing a knocking at my door. I opened it and it was Brick.

"What are you doing here" I said still half asleep.

"I came back to say sorry for last night"

"Oh that its okay I don't really care" I said even though I did.

"No I should have stayed with you and say 'I'll protect you don't worry' but instead I left" Did he just read my mind.

"Can I come in" Brick said breaking me from my thoughts.

"Oh yeah sorry come right in"

"Thanks" and Brick came in and sat in the couch. I followed him and sat down with him.

"So hows work?" I asked.

"You wouldn't want to know about it"

"I do if I didn't I wouldn't have asked"

"Just forget about it" Brick said almost yelling at me. I flinched at the sudden surprise. He never screamed at me.

"Why can't you tell me"

"Because its confidental information"

"Fine" I said pouting.

"Please understand"

"Forget it" I said but we looked into each others eyes and we slowly leaned foward and his lips slowly brushed against mine. His fingers gently caressing going down to my waist, wrapping his arms around me. He pulled his shirt over head and softly kissing me and then he slowly tries to take my shirt but then I came back to my senses and pushed him away.

"I'm sorry I'm just not ready to go that far" I said. He looked kinda upset but also understanding.

"Its alright look I have to be at the station in a couple of minutes I have to go" Brick said and he got up and started to leave.

"Okay I'll see you soon" I said and kissed him goodbye.

"See ya" and with that he left. I just stared at the door and remember something. Today is a Wednesday and Brick doesn't work on a Wednesday. Did he just lied to me so he wouldn't look at me or something. After a few minutes I called the station and asked for Brick but they told me that he doesn't work today. So I was right. Why would he lie to me. I tried calling him but he won't pick up. Where is he? I didn;t want to bother him cause then he'll think I'm clingy or something like that so I sat in the living room watching my phone waiting for his call but when I look at the window right then and there was my stalker looking right at me smiling. I started to panic and dial 911. Where the hell is Brick? I need him. I turned back to the window and he was gone.

"911 what's your emergency" The opertor said.

"My stalker was right here but now he's gone" I said panicking.

"Can you describe the man"

"I couldn't get a really good look at him."

"I'll inform Detective Brick"

"Okay thank you" and with that I hang up. I started to cry. I so afraid. Brick where are you when I... need you.

* * *

**Hey guys what do you think? Its almost 2 in the morning and I have school tomorrow so you guys should feel pretty special. I'm really sorry I haven't updated its just take I've been taking test and I'll be entering high school and I needed to a lot of things. Maybe tomorrow I'll update my other stories if I remember. The next chapter will continue with the reds or maybe not I don't know yet. Please R&R and Thank you for sticking with me even though I haven't wrote like in a couple of months. Thanks. **


	4. Love letters

**Hey this is Chapter 4. R&R.**

* * *

Greens

(Butch P.O.V.)

The Next Day

This is my routine: wake up, get ready for school, walk to school, be miserable, and then go home and do whatever I want. That's what I pretty much do everyday. I'm walking to school right now. Lost in my thoughts like always until when I made it to school guess who I saw. Buttercup. She was waiting in front of the school but who was she waiting for? Is she waiting for me. I suddenly felt butterflies in my stomach. I didn't know guys could get butterflies, but anyways the thought of someone waiting for me made me actually happy. This is silly, no one really notice me except my friend Brandon and my crush since midddle school, Cindy. When I was entering the school building Buttercup stopped me.

"Good morning Butch."

"Oh umm hey Buttercup" I said. I can't believe she actually waited for me.

"Let's go walk to class together just let me get some stuff from my locker." Buttercup said smiling.

"Sure I'll wait for you here." I said. Then Buttercup left. While I was waiting for her my crush Cindy came in walking with her friend, Bianca. Cindy saw me and waved at me. She noticed me. She really noticed me ,but then I got this feeling that someone was watching me ,but when I turned around no one was there. Weird.

(Buttercup P.O.V.)

I was waiting for Butch all morning. Isn't he the best. I went to my locker and got all my stuff ,but when I went back to Butch I saw Cindy and her friend Bianca walking until Cindy waved at him. She waved at him. I can't believe that bitch. I clenched my fists. I'm going to ignore it for now. Butch is mine. All day I was watching Butch from a distance. I have to be there for him becasue he promise me he will be there for me. That was the best day ever for me and I hope it was for him too. During 6 period, the last period of the day, the teacher was asking everyone who wants to get the supplies. Butch raised his hand and the teacher selected him.

"Who else wants to go?" Mr. Reid asked. I was about to raise my hand until I heard someone said "I'll do it". I turned around to hear who said that and it was Cindy. Great it has to been Cindy. I looked over to Butch and saw him pull out a letter with a heart on it. NO! It can't be a love letter can it. Butch would never do that to me. H-he promised. I was on the urge to tears ,but then I got an idea. I shot my hand up.

"Mr. Reid ,can I also go to get the supplies?" I said. Please say yes.

"I'm sorry Buttercup ,but two is enough." and went back to writing on the whiteboard. I can't believe him. He has the nerve to say no to me. I'm going to follow Butch and Cindy today and make sure Butch doesn't give that letter to her. The bell rang which means the day has ended. I follow Butch and Cindy to a store and watching their every move. I saw them talking but I couldn't hear them. When I saw Butch was going to give her the letter, I panicked. What do I do?! I did the only reasonable thing to do. I ran up to him snatch the letter and took off. I hope he didn't see me.

(Butch P.O.V.)

When Cindy and I were paying for the supplies we need tomorrow. I thought this is the perfect time to ask her out.

"So...umm Cindy... can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything Butch."

"Well here I couldn't exactly say it cause I'm so nervous and I thought it will be better if I wrote it down." I said ,but when I was hanlding her the love letter. I saw something running towards us before I can do anything the person snatch the letter. What the hell just happened. I looked towards Cindy and saw a confused face too. I didn't really want to do this way ,but since my letter got snatch I guess I have to.

"Well that was weird. I said trying to begin a conversion.

"I know right."

"Well, what that letter said was actually my feeling and I was wondering if you want to go out with me." I said. I didn't dare to look at her face for a moment ,but after a minute of silence I look at her and saw she had no emotion on her face. I can't believe I just did that.

"Butch, that's so sweet ,but I like you but like in a brother way. I'm really sorry but I have to say no." Cindy said. Great just great. I messed up everything. If only I had the letter I could've convinced her and maybe she'll give me a chance ,but no a certain someone, the snatcher, took my letter. I just got my heart shattered.

"It's okay I understand" I said and then Cindy and I went separate ways. This been a long day for me. I just what to go to sleep and disappear for awhile.

(Butercup P.O.V.)

I got the letter. I got actually got the letter. Now let's see what he wrote.

_Dear Cindy,_

_I like you since the first day of middle school. With your golden hair and perfect ocean blue eyes. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and I know I might have come out to strong ,but this is how I feel about you. I been wanting to ask you out eariler ,but I didn't have the confidence to but now I do and I only have one thing to ask you now. Will you go out with me?_

_Love,_

_Butch_

I smiled. Butch is such a sweetheart. I crossed out Cindy's name and put mine to make it look like he gave it to me. Love is such a strong feeling. I love love. I got my camera out of my bag and print out the photos I took of Butch today. He looked so cute in all of them. Tomorrow I'm going to ask Butch to go to the park with me or something I just want to spend more time with him. Be with him 24/7. Butch we only known each other for like a day or two but I love you with all my heart.

* * *

**Hey you guys I hope you like this chapter. R&R.**


End file.
